The Shift Into Change
by Marlene Fishe
Summary: Draco Malfoy wasn't about to piss away his second chance at life, but then life took a turn he really should have been expecting. Can he survive his transition into something of a monster? What's Harry Potter's role in his new life?
1. Chapter 1

Draco was the first to admit that he was quite lucky to have gotten out of serving any time in Azkaban after everything that had happened. Of course he wanted to go to prison way less than he had wanted to join the Dark Lord. Still he was a Slytherin so he had never voiced the thought, and his father had once been the Dark Lord's right hand man, which meant that Draco didn't really have another choice, no matter what the old headmaster said. Dumbledore might have been a better man than his father portrayed him, but he obviously hadn't been all powerful and he definitely wouldn't have been able to save him and his mother from the horrors of having the dark lord in their home. He was extremely lucky that the Wizingot turned over a new leaf and actually investigated before throwing everyone in prison. He was a bit disturbed at how little he remembered the two days he spent under Veritaserum being questioned extensively on everything in his life. After that the Wizingot had declared him not guilty on all charges and had returned to him the entire estate, even that which they had acquired upon his father's arrest and imprisonment.

Although Draco was the first to admit he got lucky, he wasn't about to piss his secant chance away. So he decided to take the remedial classes that Professor McGonagall was offering and while studying for his NEWTS he would decide what he wanted to do with his life. So until then he just had to lay low and stay out of trouble, which largely implied he had to avoid the things that might cause old and definitely bad habits to crop up. So in essence he had to avoid most of the Hogwarts populace.

Draco was actually a bit surprised at how easy it was to do just that. In fact it was almost disgusting how easy it was to avoid pretty much everyone in the school with the exception of his teachers and a few Slytherin who just wouldn't leave him be. In fact he even managed to go several weeks without attending a single class, thanks to a convenient headache that cropped up during the day and he avoided meals because he simply had too much to do and if Pansy still wouldn't let up he would say if he was hungry he would just stop by the kitchen. He heard a few whispers from Slytherins saying that the rest of the school thought him a coward and he was faking it, and he couldn't deny that all of his supposed ailments were something that could have just been in his head.

Still none of that mattered because he was only a point behind Granger in every class, except for potions which he was actually a point _ahead_! He was also managing several correspondents with his mother and various 'family members' that had popped up now that he officially held the title of the head of the Malfoy estate. He was also managing the Malfoy Estate so efficiently that his father's Solicitor had even questioned why he was still employed, since he had nothing to do, which meant Draco didn't fire him as he had been considering and gave him a small raise just to keep him from getting another job. He had also discovered several vaults that the Gringots goblins had neglected to mention they were charging him more than twice what they were worth and with a few threats of moving all of the gold in said volts to a bank in France, Draco managed to get the prices down so low that even Weasley could afford to buy one if he saved up for a decade or two. His father might have been a bit disgusted as he had often boasted that if the entire Weasley family saved every single dime they made their entire lives they still couldn't afford to buy one of the smallest of the Malfoy vaults, but Draco decided that he much preferred being efficient over being arrogant, and he was being very efficient of late.

Draco had already successfully brewed six of the eight highly difficult potions that the ministry required before a wizard could be given the title of a Potions Master. He was also working on several charms that could effectively earn him a spot on the board of inventors, a very exclusive charms group that included only the brightest and the most promising students, although weather he accepted that position or not would be entirely based on whether the Weasley Twins were accepted into the group, and that surprisingly really had nothing to do with the feud between their families and more to do with the fact that his aunt nearly killed one of them and quite frankly they scared the shit out of him. He had written letters to the French, German, and even the American magical Embassies, and had managed to get offers of several high ranking positions that he could easily take on without interfering with his other plans.

He had even begun writing an extensive book on Purebloods, and he was even being careful not to even hint that Purebloods were better than muggle-borne. He was simply going over the different lifestyles and principles that most pureblooded families held, and had held for centuries. He even was working on explaining how initially the whole term mud-blood had come about, and how the initial term used had been muddled, because the purebloods had been afraid that certain traits, such as foresight or Parsletongue would die out since they were inherited from their parents. He was surprised that the more he tried to explain how his forefathers had thought, and 8how his father had taught him, that he found more and more flaws in certain arguments. It wasn't long before what he initially thought would be a single formal book turned into an ongoing project that already was enough to make up three books, but he couldn't actually finish it until he got a few facts he had forgotten from a few books that had gotten misplaced during the war and thus Draco had to wait while the goblins tried to find replacements.

Draco had been journaling extensively about everything he had accomplished and had made endeavors to plan out where he could go with said accomplishment, although he still wasn't certain where he wanted to go. He had more energy than he had in years and he felt like even the spells that had seemed impossible before seemed like mere child's play. Everything was going amazing, and he was finally starting to believe that he really had gotten his secant chance and that he would succeed in being a better person than his mother and Severus had secretly asked him to be. Everything was perfect, until suddenly the rug seemed to be pulled out from beneath his feet.


	2. Chapter 2

It started with a single tiny drop of blood. It was early morning and Draco was writing out some notes on the chapters in the book that the professors were suppose to go over, he didn't really need the notes but when he wrote them up Pansy and the others were so excited to read his notes that they tended to pester him less about going to breakfast or going to class. Draco was almost finished when suddenly a drop of red splattered next to his pristine letters. He was so shocked by the drop that he accidently let a few drops of ink drop unwillingly from his pen, making the last three words he had wrote completely illegible.

With frustration he dabbed at his nose with his handkerchief only to discover a few more drops. It was only a faint trickle of blood but Draco found himself disgusted by it. Here he was trying to be efficient and his nose didn't seem to be cooperating. Most of the Slytherin seemed a bit surprised by the bloody handkerchief, but Pansy fussed and worried a bit before he convinced her she would help him better if she went to class and made sure the professors didn't change the projected assignments, it really wasn't a very difficult endeavor at that point.

When Pansy returned just to check up on him real quick between classes she actually seemed genuinely concerned and not the mock concerned they both knew she normally played up for attention. Still it was easy enough to convince her that it was just the dry weather or some such nonsense, and she easily could have made it back to class with time to spare. The next break, Pansy and a few other Slytherin stopped by, and Draco only managed to get them to leave by promising he felt fine and if the bleeding got any worst he would go see Madam Pomfrey. He of course neglected to mention that the bleeding had gotten a bit worse. By Lunch time though, it wasn't just Pansy but Blaise and even Nott that insisted he go see Madam Pomfrey, in Nott's case he simply wanted to be reassured that whatever Draco had wasn't contagious.

Draco had to relent and promise to stop by the infirmary to get them to leave him be, and he knew if he didn't follow through before Pansy got back from Potions class then she would probably drag him there herself and make sure Madam Pomfrey performed every manner of unneeded invasive medical spells to assure he was as fine as he swore he was. So he reluctantly locked up all his notes and belongings and set out of the dungeons for the first time in what felt like ages but was probably more along the lines of days. It wasn't until he had gotten up a few set of stairs that he finally began to wonder if he wasn't 'fine'. The small trickle of blood was now so heavy that he had to continuously switch two of his handkerchiefs out every few minutes and hit them with a few cleansing spells.

Draco was almost halfway to the Infirmary when he suddenly glanced around, if he hadn't just gotten off the stairs and stepped onto an unmoving hallway he might have thought the stairs were playing tricks on him. As it was he felt as though the whole world was spinning and luckily he was rather close to one of the many boys' lavatories as he suddenly felt as though his stomach was trying to upend itself. He didn't even care that he dropped one of his prized handkerchiefs, one of two that his mother and Grandmother had personally stitched. He barely made it into one of the stalls before suddenly he was retching, and his entire body seemed to scream at the force of it.

When he seemed to have finished he opened his eyes and that's when the first slivers of fear began to set in. A bloody nose was one thing, something disturbing but obviously not drastically harmful or else those Weasley Twins wouldn't be making a small fortune off of returning customers. Even retching itself was something they had made money off of. Neither was truly dangerous, but then again when you combined the two and added in that Draco seemed to have retched up at least two pints of blood, it was easily terrifying and Draco began to wonder if perhaps he hadn't been hexed. So in his last dish effort before he was once more overcome with nausea, he grabbed his wand and unthinkingly sent of a patronis to Pansy, who might have only initially been his friend because of his station, but had somehow actually come to become the only true friend Draco could honestly say he had. It was barely a moment after he sent the bright light off that he began to retch once more and his awareness of the world around him dimmed slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, or even how many times he had retched. He only knew that he felt weaker and more wretched than he ever had in his entire life. Every breath sent pain coursing through his body and with each breath came painful shutters that made him feel colder than that time he jumped into the lake outside his home in winter on a stupid bet. He felt as though every happy thought had been taken from him, worst even than that time the dementors had been on the Hogwarts express.

He wasn't sure at first what had brought his awareness back to his surroundings. The bathroom had not changed, he was still lying on tiles covered in his own blood, but something had drawn his attention. That was when he first noticed consciously the sound of approaching footsteps. He felt his breathing pick up as he noticed the faint heartbeat and suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his gums. He weakly reached up to feel the source of the pain only to prick his finger on one sharp… fang.

Fear and shock took hold of Draco and it was in that moment that the door to the boy's lavatory slammed open and in walked a very agitated Harry Potter. Draco immediately put a hand over his mouth to hide the disturbing and newly arrived fangs, and felt a spark of fear as he gasped out from behind his hand, "Potter?"

Apparently talking was not a good idea because suddenly Draco was once more overcome with nausea and he completely forgot everything as he once more began to wretch blood that he didn't think he had left. Where was all this blood coming from, it couldn't all be his, could it? He faintly heard Harry whirl about and snarl, "Malfoy!"

He half expected Harry to throw a curse at him, but at that point it might have been a merciful act on the other boy's part since Draco was once more overcome with nausea, and he barely had time to take in a ragged breath before he began to wretch once more. He faintly heard mumblings, but they were drowned out by the sound of Draco's continued retching.

He felt like a century had passed before he finally was able to take several deep breaths in a row without the nausea overcoming him. He stared at the blood, it covered almost everything, even his hands, and the sight caused the nausea once more, but it seemed there was nothing left in him, for now. He had been so lost in the moment that he almost completely forgot about Harry's previous entry, that is until he heard a familiar voice from rather close behind him say, "Oh my!"

Draco never thought he would see the day where he wished a Gryffindor had hexed him into oblivion, instead said Gryffindor had apparently gotten both the headmistress and Madam Pomfrey. He wasn't sure which woman he wished to see the least. Then of course Madam Pomfrey started coming closer and Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to scream at her to go away or if he wanted her to continue her approach because now he could hear her heart beating, could hear her blood pumping through her veins, and it called out to something inside him. Madam Pomfrey paused mid-step and asked quietly, "Would you mind telling me how your feeling, Draco?"

Draco couldn't stop the snort that made its way out his throat, burning it as it went, and his voice was rough and horse as he added, "Quite wonderful actually I've never been better."

Professor McGonagall snapped, "Mr. Malfoy, there is no need for sarcasm."

Draco leaned his head against the porcelain, too tired to care that he was probably getting blood in his hair. He didn't want to think about it, but he knew what Madam Pomfrey was really asking, and slowly little pieces of memories he had pushed down were trying to jump into his mind, trying to tell him what he already knew now. Draco swallowed, or at least he made the motion, he was fairly certain there wasn't really anything in his mouth to swallow. He sighed and said quietly, "I'm tired, and hungry."

Madam Pomfrey stiffened a bit and Draco said, "No need to worry, I have no intention of… eating… anything, anytime soon."

Madam Pomfrey seemed both relieved and a bit worried as she stepped closer and gently tilted Draco's head so his face was in the light. Draco felt his head ach a dozen times worst than it had in days and he must have hissed in pain because Madam Pomfrey suddenly covered his eyes shielding them from the light as she said, "I'm sorry dear-y, I didn't realize how far along in the transition you were, you probably only have a few hours left before you get to the final stages. Do you think you can stand on your own?"

Draco took a moment to consider before immediately discarding the notion with a shake of his head, he was quite certain he didn't have even the strength to push himself up into a sitting position. Madam Pomfrey said, "Alright, then I'm going to use a levitating spell to get you to the Infirmary. We need to get you into one of the quarantine rooms right away."

Draco knew she was right, but still when she pulled out her wand he felt his instincts flair up and it took all he had not to snarl or lash out. Madam Pomfrey gently guided Draco with her hand until he was lying flat before carefully placing the spell. Draco bit his lip as he was raised off the floor, the slight motion seemed to stir up his nausea, while also making him feel dizzy and light-headed. Draco clenched his fists and he was sure if he didn't feel so wretched he would be embarrassed at how his face was scrunched up, but all he could think about was that he hoped he really didn't have anything left to retch.

Draco felt like he was living through an eternity of agony as Madam Pomfrey let him through the castle towards the infirmary, he was thankful that she was at least trying to avoid the bright sun that felt as though it was burning his skin and even his eyes through his eyelids. Still, by the time they reached the infirmary Draco was trying to gasp in air through clenched teeth. He could have been submerged under water for all the good each lung-full of breath did him.

Finally, Madam Pomfrey moved him into what had to be one of the quarantined rooms as suddenly he was dropped onto a bed and almost immediately everything stopped. Draco hadn't realized just how over-stimulated he had become until he was greeted by silent darkness. The smells were still overwhelming, but now that he didn't have the sounds of practically an entire castle and the pain all the light was causing him, he could actually digest each smell, and even those seemed minutely muted. Slowly, Draco's breathing slowed, and although he didn't necessary start feeling _better_, he began to feel like he could at least bare how he was feeling.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed, only that he had relaxed to a point that he almost wondered if he wasn't drifting into sleep, when he began to notice that, very gradually the lamp on the edge of his bed was beginning to light up. It was so slow that he was able to adjust to each new level of light before more began to show and he was surprised when what felt like a century later he realized that the room was just as bright as it would normally be.

Once Draco was certain he had adjusted to the brightness of the room, he slowly opened his eyes and then sat up and took in the details of the room around him. Next to the lamp Draco found a small wash-cloth on the edge of a magically refreshing wash-bin. There were a few other nick-knacks about the room, but Draco couldn't focus on them because he wanted nothing more to get the drying blood off his hands, and then his face. When he was certain he had gotten every-last drop of blood off his rubbed raw skin, he began to look around once more and found a set of infirmary pajamas. He hesitantly stripped out of his own ruined clothes, only to discover more patches of skin that had blood on them. It was quite some time before Draco was certain he could put on those pristine white pajamas without staining them.

Draco felt rather worn out by the time he finally put the pajamas on, so he sat down and closed his eyes for a few moments. It was only then that he began to berate himself, of course on some levels he had realized perhaps only unconsciously what was happening to him. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been tired like he was right now, not even after using some devastatingly powerful spells that should have probably knocked him out for a day or two. He felt a rumble in his stomach and realized that even though he had promised Pansy he would go to kitchen if he got hungry, but he hadn't, not once. He had even thrown out many of the chocolates he packed with him because they had expired, when normally he would have been writing asking for a dozen more. He should have seen the signs, but he knew why he hadn't let himself see them, he knew what painful truth it would mean.

Before Draco could get to deep into his own thoughts the door to his room opened and Madam Pomfrey quickly stepped in and closed the door behind her. She gave a small nervous smile as she brandished her wand and asked, "How are you feeling Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath and said, "a bit better, not great, but more importantly I do not suddenly have the urge to rip your throat out, so you may rest assured that the other students are as safe as they have ever been. I have absolutely no intention of drinking anything."

Madam Pomfrey frowned and said, "I assure you Draco, although I am invested in the welfare of all the students attending Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, that does not mean that I will accept you just letting yourself go. There are plenty of other, safe means for us all to coincide safely. Professor McGonagall.. I mean the headmistress, and I have discussed the situation at length with the board and we have all come to the agreement that as long as you follow ministry regulations there is no need for us to interfere with your eating habits, although we do request you not make this situation know to anyone in the younger years as they are of course under age."

Draco nodded and said, "I assumed as much, why else would the ministry have not tried to persecute me for my crimes during the war as they did everyone else with the mark. It all makes so much sense now."

Madam Pomfrey looked genuinely sad as she said, "At least consider your options, is all I'm asking. Now Miss Parkinson has been desperate to see you, if you are up to it, and she has something for you, something that came by eagle owl while you were adjusting."

Draco just nodded and Madam Pomfrey hesitantly opened the door. Pansy stepped in, her eyes were horribly red and Draco was not surprised when despite what the others had probably told her she ran to his side and threw her arms around his neck. Although sometime Pansy only acted dramatic in front of people, Draco knew she also acted calm in front of other people. The Slytherin girl had almost as many masks as he did.

Madam Pomfrey hesitantly stepped out and after a while Pansy pulled back. She looked him over with tear-filled eyes before pulling out a familiar looking envelope and saying, "She better have an exceptional explanation or I'll be forced to ring her throat myself."

Draco gave a forced smile for the forced attempted at humor before turning his gaze to the unique envelope that his mother imported from Merlin knew where. He broke the golden seal, which although was primarily the Malfoy crest it also had a hidden crest in the background, one that marked her as an eir to the black name. Draco took a deep breath catching the scent of his mothers floral namesake before he pulled out the folded parchment and began reading:

_My Dearest Dragon,_

_If you are reading this than you have reached the final stage of your transitioned, and are one step away from becoming a full fledge Dampier. You are probably angry and scared, angry that I never told you that this was a possibility, that Severus and I suspected there was a chance this would happen, and you are almost certainly afraid of turning into a monster. _

_Lucius in many ways was a good father, but his prejudices and closed mindedness was something I could not seem to protect you from. If you believe what your father taught you, then you most likely believe that turning would not only turn you into a monster but into a blood traitor. I can only hope that you are the boy, the man, Severus and I always believed you could be, and that you will see that the pureness of your blood matters so very little. _

_It is a mother's worst nightmare, the thought of having to burry one's child, so it is no surprise that I am writing this letter, begging you and praying to Merlin that you drink the blood I send with this letter. If you find that my love for you, or perhaps your love for me, is not enough, then perhaps the thought of what you could do with your transition. _

_You could right our family's wrongs. The blood of a Dampier is quite powerful and can heal even those that are knocking at deaths door. With such a powerful tool you could potentially even heal the Longbottom couple that Bella ruined. You might not be able to bring someone back from the dead but anything short of that perhaps._

_Whatever path you choose, my dragon, I will still hold you deep in my heart. You were my only light and warmth in a very cold world and I wish I could have been a better mother. _

_With Love,_

_Narcissa _

Draco felt his heart clench, and he quickly tried to wipe away the wetness he felt spilling from his eyes, but seeing as it was blood and not tears he was not surprised when Pansy asked, "What does it say?"

Draco couldn't speak past the lump in his throat, even if he had wanted to, so he simply handed the letter over to his closest friend. Pansy's face slowly took on a stricken look and by the end she was nearly outright sobbing she gasped out, "No, this can't be true, she could not be asking you…?"

Draco felt a small spark of anger and couldn't help but defend his mother who only meant well, "She thinks she is asking her son to throw his father's beliefs away and take the final step to becoming something less than human, something a mother should be allowed to ask of her child."

Pansy looked rather confused so Draco sighed and said, "She doesn't know."

Pansy bit her lip and she asked, "You don't actually plan to do this do you? I can't bare to watch you go through that."

Draco squared his shoulders and said, "Then you will just have to leave, and be certain _you_ can't see or hear it."

Pansy put her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes for a moment before she nodded and without looking at Draco she made a quick exit. As she did she discreetly pulled out her wand and before Madam Pomfrey could go back in to check on Draco she performed several wordless spells with as much power as she could muster and only prayed it would be enough. As the others who had gathered in the Infirmary began to realize what had happened Pansy broke down into full out sobs.

Meanwhile, inside the isolation room, Draco took a deep steadying breath, before carefully uncorking the small bottle that had been hidden with a charm within the envelope with his mother's letter and carefully drank a few red drops before resealing it and setting it on the farthest corner of the bedside table in a spot where it hopefully would not break. Then he closed his eyes and waited for the worst.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter was certain that Draco Malfoy was up to something. Although this time around he didn't think the youngest Malfoy had anything bad in mind he still couldn't stop himself from Malfoy watching, or attempting to. The fact that Malfoy had not shown up for a single class only made Harry all the more certain that he needed to find out what Malfoy was up to. Which was why he took to looking at the Marauders Map whenever he got the chance, but it seemed as though Malfoy rarely ever left his bedroom and when he did it was normally only to go into the Slytherin Lounge area. He never once stepped foot outside of the Slytherin dorms, which was just so odd and infuriating because Harry was certain if he could just _see_ Draco… Malfoy, then he would be able to figure out what he was up to and more importantly he could figure out why it seemed to matter to him so much.

Since Harry hadn't been able to see Malfoy, he had instead focused on those he spent most of his time with, mainly Pansy Parkinson. Pansy had kept a low profile, and because of that he had been willing to slacken his attention for a time, except for today, because today she was mean and cruel. She had hexed more people in one hour then she had in one school year and the whole time she looked like she was nervous. Or at least that was how she was all morning, then during lunch she suddenly seemed lifeless. She was pale as death and she was just staring at her plate, not even trying to attempt to push the food around so it looked like she was contemplating eating. Then, about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes into lunch, a huge Dragon made of white light came swooping into the Great Hall and swirled around Pansy twice before disappearing.

While most of the Great Hall was in shock Pansy suddenly bolted up and started to make a run for the exit when Blaise grabbed her arm and said quietly, "Pansy, we should tell someone what's going on."

Pansy snarled, "I have to find him, what if he dies, and it'll be all my fault, I'm his best friend, I should have made him go to the infirmary this _morning_! If he dies it will be all my fault!"

Blaise said, "He's not going to die, we're going to find him and we're going to get him to Madam Pomfrey. Now we'll go look for him and I'll make sure we find him, but I think you should go see Madam Pomfrey and get a calming drought."

Pansy looked like she was about to cry as she said, "But…"

Blaise put a finger to her lips and said, "No buts. Now go."

Pansy nodded and as she and Blaise left the hall with several other Slytherin falling in step behind them, Blaise said to one of them, "Nott, please go inform the headmistress of the situation."

Harry was quick to dash in with Hermione and the other perfics, and they all waited with baited breath as Nott approached. The Slytherin shifted nervously, his brows drew together with a scowl and he shoved his hands deep in his pockets. After a long silence one of the professors snapped, "Well spit it out, what's going on?"

Nott sighed and said, "Well it turns out that Malfoy isn't faking sick, at least not today anyway. We all tried to get him to go to the infirmary sooner, but the damn ferrets good at weaseling his way out of things he doesn't want to do."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow and said, "That tells us very little Mr. Nott, and please mind your language or I'll be forced to take points from Slytherin."

Nott shrugged and said, "Wouldn't matter anyway, the whole things rigged, not a teacher in this place has given a snake a point toward the cup since we got here."

Before anyone could properly respond to that a Slytherin girl from one of the younger years, who had snuck over asked, "Is this about Draco's nose-bleed, because Andy says it's definitely not caused by those candies, something about the density of the blood, plus nobodies seen Draco eat anything since we got here."

McGonagall looked a few shades paler as she asked, "Have you noticed anything else unusual about Mr. Malfoy?"

The girl pouted her lips for a moment before asking, "Do you mean just today, or since the start of term?"

McGonagall seemed to consider it for a moment before saying, "Mainly today but anything important since the start of term, and if they prove useful I will be sure to give Slytherin points towards the house cup."

The girl tilted her head, her eyes seemed to analyze the headmistress before she nodded and said slowly, "Well today his face was all scrunched up, like that time he broke his rib at practice but refused to go to the infirmary until Pansy made him… and he was even paler than normal, looked like he was really ill or something. As for since the start of term, like I said nobodies seen him eat anything, and he hasn't left the dungeons once, but you probably already knew that. My brother says that anytime anyone goes by his room his fairy lamp is on. Also he flinches when anyone turns on a light, Pansy asked about it and he said it was his headache, everyone thought he was just lying about the headaches but I'm pretty sure he wasn't."

McGonagall looked the girl in the eye and asked, "Why do you think that?"

The girl laughed and said, "Because despite being a Slytherin he's actually not a very good liar, and he never really lies to us snakes unless it has to do with something that's none of our business to begin with."

McGonagall looked rather worried as she said, "Thank you Miss Martin, you have been very helpful thirty points to Slytherin."

Ron spluttered and said, "Your giving them points for that!? She's clearly lying!"

Miss Martin gave Ron a nasty look that wasn't nearly as scary as the look McGonagall was giving him, she raised one eyebrow and asked, "And what, may I ask, Mr. Weasley, gives you the idea that Miss Martin is lying?"

Ron turned a bit red and after a few secants of spluttering he seemed to gather enough wits to say with finality, "well... Malfoy's never had a broken rib."

McGonagall looked like she was close to losing her composer as she asked in a slightly higher voice, "And do you have access to Mr. Malfoy's medical records?"

Ron looked bewildered as he immediately replied, "Of course not."

McGonagall said, "Then how are you to know if Mr. Malfoy has or has not had a broken rib?"

When Ron opened his mouth McGonagall held up a hand and said, "I think, Mr. Weasley, that you have said enough. As to your accusation, I shall like to state that although I cannot testify to the truth of everything Miss Martin has said at this time, it should do you well to know that her mention of the matter of Mr. Malfoy's broken rib is documented and there is no falsity to that part of her statement. Now I ask that you and the other Perficts round up all the students from your houses and make sure everyone gets safely to their dorms. I have much to discuss with the rest of the staff."

Miss Martin suddenly asked, "Is Draco going to be alright?"

McGonagall sighed and said, "I hope so, but for now let's not worry about that."


	5. Chapter 5

Once everyone had started moving, Harry quickly snuck out of the great hall and made his way to a secret passage way where he pulled out the Marauders Map. Initially when he began looking for Malfoy's name he felt oddly worried, but when he noted where Malfoy was he was overwhelmed with other emotions, but finally anger won out as he reasoned that Malfoy was probably doing the same thing he had been doing in that bathroom sixth year. Harry knew somewhere deep down that this probably wasn't true, but he wasn't brave enough in that moment to face all the other emotions he was feeling, and for Malfoy no less.

So Harry latched onto his anger and stormed in the direction of Malfoy, glad that it appeared all of the other boy's friends where in the dorms searching for him. When Harry reached the door to the bathroom he was in an agitated state, and he felt it only fitting that the door slammed open with the slightest touch, fitting his mood at least. He had barely entered when a voice from one of the stalls, a voice that Harry at first thought was horse from tears with a pinch of what Harry thought was anger, gasped out, "Potter?"

Harry spun on his heels towards the sound of the voice, his hand already going for his wand as he snarled, "Malfoy!?"

It seemed like it took his mind forever to register the sound of retching, and after that not long at all to register the sight of all that blood. There was a trail of blood leading to the closest stall, and although it was by no means small in amount, it was small in comparison to all the blood Harry could see inside the stall primarily centered in the toilet but there was also quite a bit on the floor and on the boy who was currently retching more blood. Suddenly Harry had no choice but to face his fear because there was no other emotion left in his body. He suddenly realized that he was absolutely terrified that Malfoy was dying, and something inside of him felt like crying at the mere thought. It made absolutely no sense, in that he could not rationalize where the fear came from, but still he could not deny how he felt.

Finally, after a few minutes of staring at the blond, who was covered in what Harry knew was his own blood as even more seemed to come out, Harry realized he needed to get help, but he couldn't fathom leaving the blonde's side. What if Malfoy really did die and no one was there with him, he would be all alone. So Harry pulled out his wand and cast two patroness charms and sent one in the direction of the Infirmary and Madam Pomfrey and the other in the direction of the staff room and the now headmistress Professor McGonagall. Then he sat down by the entrance to the boy's lavatory and waited, his gaze never straying from the blond. He was trying to memorize every aspect of the boy in that moment. It wasn't until there was small pause between retching, when the boy took in a shuddering breath, that Harry noticed the white, slightly protruding fangs.

Before Harry could really even register that little fact, he heard Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey approaching. Harry quickly came to his feet and without realizing what he was doing he suddenly stepped out of the bathroom and quickly stood his ground making it impossible for either woman to get into the lavatory without going through him. Both women seemed to be startled when Harry stepped into their line of vision. McGonagall was the first to recover as she said, "Mr. Potter, although I am glad that you found Mr. Malfoy, it's time you went back to your dorm."

Harry felt a swell of anger and in a low voice he practically snarled, "I'm not leaving him!"

Madam Pomfrey jumped at the ferocity and anger in Harry's voice, but Professor McGonagall barely even showed signs of being surprised, and asked in a calm voice, "Mr. Potter, have you been having frequent dreams of feathers?"

Harry was completely baffled by how calm she was, but he still felt that dwindling spark of anger so his voice was still laced with anger as he snapped, "Yes, but…?"

Professor McGonagall interrupted with another question, "Have you suddenly felt ill when other people touch you, especially people who appear to be interested in you?"

Harry suddenly felt a bit of a headache coming on and he considered his answer for a moment before saying in a normal voice, "Yes, but…?"

Professor McGonagall once again interrupted, "Have you been experiencing sudden fluctuations in your magic? One moment you have so much it seems to be overflowing and the next you barely have enough to do even simple spells?"

Harry hesitated for a moment before muttering, "yes, but…?"

Professor McGonagall sighed and said, "Mr. Potter, it is rather clear that you inherited your father's genetic disposition and have realized on some level that Mr. Malfoy is your potential mate. I respect that, and normally I would not ask someone in your position to leave your mate after coming into your inheritance, but right now Mr. Malfoy is in grave danger. We had not realized until now that he was indeed going to transition, of course the ministry suspected but we could not be sure and we were under the impression that it would be at least a few years before he began transitioning. I promise that I will explain everything to you in more detail later, but for now you just need to know that if we do not hurry and get Mr. Malfoy to one of the isolation rooms in the infirmary his condition will likely worsen and he will likely be in unbearable pain, more than he already is in. Now please, Harry, step aside and let us help him."

Harry was to overwhelm by all that information and what it implied to comprehend most of it, but what he quickly caught onto was that Malfoy was in pain, and these women could help him. He somehow knew for a fact that Professor McGonagall was telling the truth, how he knew that he wasn't certain, but that was what finally kicked him into motion. After taking a deep breath Harry stepped to the side. Both women hesitated for a moment, and then Madam Pomfrey said, "I'll probably have to use a levitation spell to get him to the infirmary, but I swear I have no ill intent towards Mr. Malfoy and only want to do everything in my power to make certain he makes it through the night."

After a moment Harry nodded, as once more he somehow knew that she was speaking the truth. The two women slowly made their way past him and into the lavatory. He heard when Madam Pomfrey gasped, "Oh my!" and then a while later she asked, "Would you mind telling me how your feeling Mr. Malfoy?"


	6. Chapter 6

Draco was lying in his bed, staring up at the ceiling contemplating what he wanted to do. The hunger was starting to get to him, he felt weak as a newborn and was not only having trouble with his homework but even accessing his magic. He was starting to get a stronger and stronger headache and he knew he didn't have much longer before he died. Sure some of his kind could go for months without feeding but he was new to all this and most of the books said that if a fledging didn't feed at least once every eight days until maturity they would die, which left Draco with a little over a day to make up his mind. He had done as his mother asked, had become a monster in order to right the wrongs his family had committed, so wasn't that enough. He couldn't bear the thought of taking another person's blood, and the blood potions were only good for those fledglings that had been around for at least a decade. He couldn't even get muggle bagged blood, for in his state he needed blood from someone with magic and it had to be fresh. Although he didn't have to drink directly from the vein, in fact Madam Pomfrey had pointedly told him not to, for so many reasons it was hard to fathom. Frankly Draco didn't want to drink blood, and he also felt hopeless. He could no longer have the life he had been striving to build for himself.

Still, he couldn't even bring himself to imagine what this would do to his mother, knowing that she had managed to convince him to turn into a monster. Draco also knew his mother would blame herself for his death for that very same reason. She would see that Draco could not live with being the monster she had asked him to become. He wished he was like most only children who believed they where their parents world and then realized they were wrong, but Draco knew his mother's deepest darkest secrets. Before Draco came along his mother had suffered from major depression. She had concealed it well, and only Severus and his father ever saw even a hint that she wasn't completely happy. One night a few years back, when his father was away and his mother had drank one too many glasses of wine, she had whispered that if she had not realized she was with child she would have killed herself, and she had even planned to do just that after he was born, but once she saw him, she couldn't bear the thought of not being able to see him grow up. His death would ruin her, but he had done so much for her. Most of it she would never know.

Draco was so caught up in his own mental debate that he didn't seemed to notice the world around him. He didn't notice when the lights began to dim faintly. He didn't even hear the slight creak of the door or the quite heart-beat until suddenly there was a flash of magic. Draco barely had time to gasp in shock before suddenly he couldn't move his body. He still faintly had control of his face, his mouth and eyes still seemed to be under his control but his limbs were immoveable and he felt as though a heavy weight was on his chest. Draco let out all of the air in a gasp as the air beside his bed shimmered and then suddenly Harry Potter was standing there beside him. He slowly put his wand into his back pocket after a moment, and then suddenly pulled out a knife. It took a lot of effort for Draco to get enough air into his lungs to gasp out, "You realize my blood isn't worth a thing unless freely given and I am not giving it to you!"

Potter raised an eyebrow at the same time he raised the knife, and Draco flinched as much as he could his eyes shutting as he was gripped with fear. Then suddenly the fear was gone and his eyes snapped open wide as he caught the wonderful copper scent that instantly had him feeling the bloodlust. He was barely able to keep the bloodlust from taking hold by focusing on the pain he was feeling. Most of the pain was his own, starving as he was, but a fraction of it was radiating from Potter and it wasn't just the sliced wrist. Draco's eyes had shut as he focused on the pain to keep his bloodlust at bay, so it wasn't until he felt the mattress moving that he realized that Potter was climbing onto the bed. Draco cracked one eye open, a mild fear was still present and he was surprised when he met mesmerizing and captivating green ones. Although he would never admit it he envied the color.

When Potter raised the knife once more Draco felt both his eyes widen as he decided that if he was going to die he wanted to see the end. Only Potter didn't try to stab him, instead he carefully gathered the drops of blood from the knife. Draco was still a bit afraid but he was also confused, and he only became more befuddled when Potter said, "I'm not after your blood, and I don't want to hurt you."

Draco had spent too much time in the company of snakes to not pick up on the fact that Potter had not said he wasn't going to hurt him just that he didn't want to. Before Draco could try and speculate what potter was up too, the finger that potter had used to gather the drops of blood was forcibly pushed into his mouth. The taste of blood, even just a drop had his fangs lengthening and before he could even process that fact the finger was pulled back. Draco closed his eyes and tried desperately to get himself under control, he was certain if he weren't starving he would have been blushing in shame of the incisors. Before he could even gather his wits Potter spoke in a soft voice as he seemed to inch closer, "Hermione said that your fangs wouldn't come out if you weren't hungry, and guessing from how easy it was to sneak in here and restrain you, I feel it is safe to assume the rumors are correct and that you have not fed since you were turned."

Before Draco couldn't respond or even process that Potter suddenly was pressing the sliced wrist to Draco's mouth and Draco had to force himself to close his mouth and focus on the pain he was feeling. His will was already fading as the scent became overpowering when Potter said, "Please drink, like I said I don't want to hurt you, but you have to drink."

Still Draco tried to resist, and without realizing it he opened his mouth just enough to gasp in a breath and suddenly blood was dripping into his mouth and he knew by now his eyes were probably turning gold and resisting was like a cruciatus curse. Still Draco tried to fight it, until it became impossible and as he swallowed two ounces of blood he felt a faint wetness as a bloody tear escaped his eyes. The pain in Draco's body barely decreased, his body was still desperate for the blood, enough to make up for the days he had abstained, but that small decrease was enough for him to notice the small waves of pain coming from the other boy, and just as he noticed it Potter said in a quiet voice, "Please stop fighting it, just drink."

Something in Draco seemed to switch, and he lost all control of his bloodlust and even seemed to forget that he wanted to be in control. It wasn't until a few minutes later, when he had drank at least a pint and a half of blood and his fangs were beginning to shorten, that he realized something wasn't right. He didn't want to drink it, but… He was having trouble thinking as his body began to wind down. He knew what was coming, knew that with any fledging, after the first few feedings they would almost instantly fall into a restorative slumber, no matter how hard they fought to stay awake. He faintly thought he heard Potter say something as he lost all conscious thought.


	7. Chapter 7

When Draco next opened his eyes it was morning and the lights were bright, but they didn't seem to sting his skin or make his head ach. He slowly sat up, relieved to see that he was no longer restrained. He suddenly had a lot of energy and a drive to go and do something, perhaps finish his book, or maybe start one of the potions he hadn't completed yet. He felt so motivated and so hyped that the night before seemed to slip completely from his mind just as he slipped out of his room and headed to the commons room to ask Blaise if he fancied a go around the pitch. As he came into the common room the place suddenly fell silent, and then Pansy was throwing her arms around him in a semblance of a hug, before she quickly bounced away and with a broad grin she asked, "So who was it? Do you want me to come with you to submit the forms to the headmistress so she can hand them over to the ministry? I think everyone is going to be so thrilled that you decided to stick around!"

Draco could practically feel the blood draining from his face and slowly the doppy smile on Pansy's face faded and her eyes widened as she quietly asked, "You did fill out the forms didn't you?"

Draco forced a grin and said, "Yes, of course… I just forgot that I forgot to sign, and my donor is still in possession of them."

Pansy laughed and said, "Well you best hurry and get that sorted out, I bet your donor is mighty angry you didn't sign before they gave blood. Then again if they have the paperwork you best apologize and sign the damn thing, cause you know the ministry will be expecting the paperwork by tonight, tomorrow at the latest."

Draco gave a forced laugh and said, "Of course, I was planning to go meet with them after lunch."

Pansy smiled but her eyes seemed to narrow a bit, so even though Draco seemed to have fooled most of the snakes he definitely didn't have her convinced, but Pansy was a better friend than most snakes could dream of as she smiled and asked, "Do you think you could go over my notes for that extra credit potion I'm doing, I think I almost have it down but I'm afraid I forgot something?"

Even though Pansy made it sound like she was pleading, Draco knew it was actually a demand, so he smiled and said, "Of course, but you owe me one."

Most of the snakes laughed and turned their attention back to what they had been doing before, and Pansy grabbed her bag off the coach and quickly lead the way back to Draco's room. Once the door was shut and Pansy had place a few wards on the room in general to be certain no one could overhear their conversation, she spun on her heels and snarled, "What the hell where you thinking!"

Draco felt a small spike of his own anger but it was nothing compared to the anger and fear coming from Pansy, and after a moment of silence where Draco stared resolutely at his sleeve, Pansy asked in desperately calm voice, "Please tell me you weren't lying when you said your donor had the paperwork?"

When Draco did not respond Pansy let out a sigh, and her fear spiked, and finally she said, "Tell me who it is and I'll help you convince them to sign the papers before the ministry sees fit to terminate you for infraction."

Draco nervously picked a non-existent piece of lint from his shirt and said, "He's not someone we can blackmail or threaten into doing our bidding Pansy."

He glanced up to see the deepening frown on Pansy's face, and after a moment she asked, "Who is it?"

Draco almost didn't want to tell her, but he knew she would not let it rest until she knew, and that she only wanted to help, so he said with a small sigh, "Potter."

Pansy's eyes suddenly widened and she snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you! You bit the golden boy, the savior of the wizarding world? He's probably already filing a suit against you, I'm surprised the ministry hasn't stormed in with a hunter to execute you on the spot! What possessed you to do such a foolish…"

Draco felt his anger rise up as well as his magic as he snarled, "You think I wanted to drink his blood? You should know me well enough by now to realize that since I can no longer keep up our rivalry, I have been avoiding him more than the Dragon Pox! I might not want to continue being a monster but I much prefer dying from starvation than the agony the minstry's hunter would put me through before my body finally gives out and I turn to ash in the sun!"

Pansy was feeling a different kind of fear, and Draco for the first time realized that in his anger his magic had caused everything on the walls to shake slightly. He took a deep calming breath and said, "I'm sorry Pansy, but I'm not sure there is anything either of us can do."

Pansy bit her lip, and Draco knew from the look in her eyes that her mind was working overtime. He knew he had better grades than Pansy, but he also had a feeling that if Pansy put her mind to school work instead of schemes and gossip she would easily have Granger beat. As it stood Pansy was happy as long as she passed her classes, so Draco could never confirm his suspicion. After a few minutes Pansy said, "I think there might be one or two things I can try. I'm going to the library, you stay here and work on whatever it is you've been working on before all this came up."

Before Draco could even think to question her she was out of his room and the door was closing behind her. Draco then turned to some of the books that had arrived. At first he thought it would be impossible to focus on them, seeing as how wound up he was, but he quickly realized that the ancient tombs were the perfect distraction so he buried himself in them.


	8. Chapter 8

Pansy was not the type to just roll over and let life bight her in the throat, she thought of herself as an alpha and as such she would fight tooth in nail until she either got what she wanted or died trying. This was no different, Draco and she might not have any romantic feelings towards each other, but Pansy had come to love and cherished Draco like an esteemed brother. Draco had done so much for her, and if it had not been for his influence he father would have married her off to some hideous man almost his age and she would probably be at her secant pregnancy, seeing as she had her mother's hips, which the woman swore was the reason her family had so many children.

So in order to protect Draco, she would do anything she could think of, first on the list was meeting with Granger. The girl was easy to find, she was sitting in one of the tables closest to the door, but Pansy didn't immediately go up to her, because she had to check to see if her suspicions were true. So she went into the magical creature section of the library, and sure enough the only book that had any information on Dampier was missing. So Pansy went to Madam Pince and quickly informed her of the urgency of the matter, so Madam Pince gave her the slip with the names of all those who had checked the book out and on the bottom was Granger's name. So Pansy put two masks on, one with fear and sadness, and one to partially cover the emotions. It was a trick she had learned from Mrs. Malfoy of all people and she prayed to Merlin it worked.

So she came up to Granger and said with a small hint of desperation in her voice, "Madam Pince said you were in possession of _Vampire's and their descendants_. I'm in desperate need of it, so if you could, return it immediately."

Granger looked up with a wary expression and asked, "And what may I ask is the reason for your urgency to get your hands on it?"

Pansy bit her lip, and glanced around to check if anyone was listening in, before hesitantly leaning in closer, "Draco still hasn't drank any blood, and I was hoping that maybe third times the charm and I'll find something to either appease his hunger until I can talk some sense into him, or perhaps find some way to just cure him of his hunger all together."

Granger looked a bit puzzled as she said, "It was my understanding, just from all the gossip this morning, that Malfoy fed last night."

Pansy snorted and said, "I know you don't hold Draco in any sort of esteem, but even you must realize he's smart enough that if he did drink someone's blood, he would have sent in his paperwork the instant he did, or more likely prior to the actual feeding just in case his slumber lasted a little longer."

Granger frowned and asked, "Paperwork? Why would he have to file any sort of paperwork?"

Pansy snorted and said, "I assumed you knew, since you're so versed in the laws for certain magical creatures." When Granger still just gave her that blank look Pansy had to work hard not to sigh in relief as she leaned in and said, "The ministry keeps closer tabs on Vampires than they do werewolves and even that does not compare to how much they monitor dampheres. They've got all sorts of magical detectors on him, and if there is even a hint that he drank a drop of someone's blood and he doesn't file paperwork before sunset, they'll send a hunter to execute him. Which is why Draco would not wait a moment to send in the paperwork, and since none have been filed, I have to assume he only has today to live."

Granger looked rather pale as she rifled through her large bag, before handing over the book Pansy had asked for. Granger gave a small forced smile as she said, "I'm sure that Malfoy will live to see another day."

Pansy gave a genuinely sad smile that she quickly pushed a way, and as she put on her cold Slytherin mask that she showed to the rest of the world she whispered quietly, "I hope to Merlin your right."

After that Pansy headed back to the Dungeons to meet with Draco, and discus possible options. She had not been expecting what she found when she entered Draco's dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco smiled at Pansy, it was a sad but victorious smile, and it immediately made the other Slytherin wary, as she said, "What's that look for?"

Draco patted the four tombs he had on his desk and said, "Although I am facing the end, at least now I can say I have something to offer the world than just a name on a stone marker. I need you to promise me that when the ministry sends their hunter for me, that you will do everything you can to make sure these are not only published but made easily accessible. I think they could help muggle born children understand our perspective as purebloods and it could also potentially show many purebloods such as ourselves that perhaps the old ways that we were taught are not as accurate as we believe. Perhaps this could even prevent history from repeating itself!"

It was a few minutes before Pansy responded, and when she did, her voice was low and even, "I promise I will do everything in my power to see that they get widely distributed, but only if you promise to do everything in your power to see that you do not get executed."

Draco sighed, and the sad smile was replaced by a look of despair as he asked, "What would you have me do Pansy? There is no way Potter will sign those forms, not unless he thinks of something even worst then what the hunter would do to me."

Pansy sighed and said, "Although I am not one to praise the Golden boy, I must say that in this case you are completely wrong Draco."

Draco looked as confused as he sounded, "What do you mean?"

Pansy took a deep breath and said, "I spoke to Granger and was able to ascertain that she was _not_ aware of the regulations in effect by the ministry, which is suffice to say that Potter didn't know."

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "That still doesn't mean he would sign the damn papers."

Pansy snarled, "Are you even trying to look past your own inaccurate assumptions? Not just the ones we were taught. I know that you've despised Potter for a long time, and I know that your isolation here was initially started because you didn't want to get back into your old habit of antagonizing the Golden Boy. I just can't understand why your view is so clouded when it comes to Potter."

Draco was somewhere between angry and frustrated when he snapped, "Then enlighten me! Tell me what it is that I can't see with my clouded view?"

Pansy sighed and said, "Think about the facts." When Draco opened his mouth to reply in anger Pansy held up a finger, "He saved your life. I heard about the fire and how Potter came back, risking his life to save yours. Which you might not have realized means you owe him a life debt."

Draco was still angry but he snorted at the last part and said, "Life debts don't carry over after a transition."

It was Pansy's turn to roll her eyes, and she continued on without further acknowledging his comment, as she held up a secant finger, "He could have easily testified against you in court. He did testify against so many others that had a lesser part in the war and he even demanded most of them serve a maximum sentence, yet he not once even made a statement that indicated he thought you did not deserve to be cleared of all charges."

Draco said with a bit less certainty, "He probably didn't say anything because he owed my mother a life debt."

Pansy completely ignored that and held up a third finger, "When a few individuals from the other houses started gossiping, saying that you were isolating yourself because you were planning to be the dark lord, Potter suggested they check themselves into the mental ward of Saint Mungelos. It took me a while to reference the mental ward part since it was a muggle reference, but that is besides the point. He defended you."

Draco said evenly, "He probably was just suggesting that I was incapable of such a task."

Again Pansy ignored him, but he noticed a slight tic in her face as she said, "Then there is the fact that when word got out that you were not in fact faking your illness and that we snakes were searching for you, he located you and stayed by your side while he sent his patroness to inform Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall of the situation." Before Draco could open his mouth Pansy snapped, "And don't even try to come up with some reasoning for that because I saw his expression, and it was similar to the one he wore when he learned Granger had been petrified in 2nd year. Besides if he had any ill intent towards you, that would have been the opportune time to seek revenge. You were helpless and no one knew where you were. He could have finished you off or just left you there and I would have been left blaming myself for your death for the rest of my life."

Draco bit his lip, suddenly unsure of himself. Pansy sighed and said, "If all that is not enough to convince you then consider this. Considering new evidence it is clear that Potter had no idea that paperwork needed to be signed, which means he didn't know that there is normally some sort of trade involved. Also, what are the odds that just after Madam Pomfrey let slip that you would most likely not be with us because of your stubbornness that Potter would suddenly decide to force you to drink his essence."

When Draco did not respond after some time Pansy slammed her fist down on the desk and said, "Damn it Draco, for once could you stop acting like a spoiled stubborn child and listen to reason! Potter is not out to hurt you, in fact it's clear that for whatever reason he had a vested interest in keeping you alive!"

Draco felt his eyes sting as he snarled, "If your right then why did he kill me!?"

Pansy froze, her expression changed from anger to sudden confusion as she asked, "What are you talking about?"

Draco ducked his head and said, "Severus made me swear never to tell anyone, said if it got out both of us would be kicked out. I'm not even sure about everything that happened, it's a bit fuzzy, which Severus said would happen. What isn't blurry is the fact that I felt my heart stop, and I was so cold and it was so dark, but still when Severus brought me back, when he 'saved me', I had never hated my godfather so much in my life!"

Pansy's eyes were brimming with tears as she asked quietly, "Is that what this is all about? Are you… suicidal?"

Draco shook his head as he embarrassedly rubbed at a bloody tear that was running down his cheek. He took a deep breath and said, "At the time I was, or at least close. Pansy you don't know what it was like, you can't imagine what it was like to have the one place you felt safe… your home… and my mother, the things that she had to deal with… it was so horrible that I wanted to end it, but I was too afraid of what that would mean for her, was too afraid that if I failed my mission my psycho aunt would stop protecting my mother from the worst of the death eaters."

Pansy rubbed at a few of her own tears and said, "Your right, that must have been terrible, but you have to get past that."

Draco sighed and said, "I was, I was trying to plan out a life for myself and just when I started to believe that it was okay for me to live…" Draco held up his blood stained hand and said, "This happened. So now I'm not sure what I want any more. A part of me just wishes for it all to end, I feel like I've been suffering or been the cause of suffering my entire life. A bigger part of me though completely rebels at that thought and wants to do anything I can to survive."

Pansy asked, "Then why aren't you? It can't hurt to just ask him."

Draco shook his head again and said, "Despite our sorted past, believe it or not Pansy, part of me is still that eleven year old who wanted so desperately to be his friend, and look where that first rejection got me? I can't do that again."

Pansy grabbed Draco and pulled him into a hug, which he for once did not protest. After a minute Pansy said, "Draco, I'm certain that Potter will sign those papers, but only if you ask him to."

Draco sighed and asked, "But at what cost?"

Pansy didn't have an answer to that, but after a long time she said, "If you won't do it for me, do it for your mother. Besides, he's the golden boy, I doubt he can come up with something as cunning as a snake."

Draco gave a small smile, and Pansy smiled and said, "Either way, it wouldn't hurt to ask him, well it might hurt your pride a bit, but I'm certain you can recover as you always do."

Draco wasn't sure Pansy was right, but he still ended up agreeing to try out her plan. Then of course she told him her plan and he almost backed out, "You want me to go to the great hall during lunch, when everyone is hungry?"

Pansy sighed and said, "Well that's really the only time us Snakes see him, and if you don't hurry and meet with him your as good as dead. If you really don't think you can handle being around everyone else who's hungry than write a sincere, and mildly groveling note that I can pass on to him, request he meet with you."

Draco felt his shoulders sag as though he were carrying a heavey weight and he pulled out a small roll of parchment from his desk. Five notes later Pansy sighed and said, "This will do."

Draco took the note and read it over one more time:

_Potter,_

_I would like to request that you meet me at the old potions room. There are matters that I would like to discuss with you._

_~Malfoy_

Pansy had disregarded the other four he had written because they came across as more of a demand. Already Draco felt as though his pride had been beaten down, and it left a sour expression on his face. Pansy patted his arms and rushed to the great hall as lunch would start any minute.

Draco felt a ball of anxiety begin to form in the pit of his stomach and he quickly dug through his desk looking for another distraction. He considered working on a potion but quickly threw the thought away for his nerves where making his hands unsteady. He eventually settled on going over the Malfoy estate, even the foreign sections of it. If the reports where to be believed than the Winery was doing better than ever thanks to some renovations Draco had signed off on. It was actually making more money than it cost to run and manage it for the first time since his family had bought it, still Draco felt that there were some steps he could take to not only make it more efficient but also make it a better product. He was certain that when he was done he could easily double the selling price of each bottle.

When Draco was done penning a long and detailed letter on what needed to be done he glanced at his pocket watch and winced. He still had another twelve minutes before lunch got out, and that ball of anxiety was beginning to build up once more as his attention was once more brought back to the situation. He wasn't sure what he thought would happen, or even what he wanted to happen and that scared him more than he was willing to admit. He took a few deep breaths and tried to get back into the reports of the various estates in France and Germany, but he couldn't seem to get into them now that his mind was contemplating what might happen.

By the time Pansy returned Draco's hair was a complete mess since he had run his fingers through it so many times. When the door to his room opened and Draco turned to see a slightly worried look on Pansy's face, he thought the worst, and asked, "Did he say no?"

Pansy bit her lip and as she pulled a piece of parchment from her robe pocket, she said, "He put some sort of charm on it, so that only you can read it. Quite clever actually."

Draco hesitantly took the parchment from Pansy's outstretched hand. After an encouraging nod from his friend, he hesitantly unfolded the parchment and read the slightly messy scrawl:

_If you still wish to discuss matters with me then I will gladly meet you, but alone, and not in the old potions room. I'll be in the room behind the painting of the sleeping red dragon in the secant floor hallway, I assume you are aware that time is of the essence. _

Draco re-read the note probably a dozen times before folding it back up and placing it on his desk. He felt a sort of numbness; he wasn't sure how he felt. Finally Pansy got him out of his daze by asking, "Well? What did he say?"

Draco swallowed and said hesitantly, "He's agreed to meet with me."

Pansy smiled and said jubilantly, "That's great, let's hurry up and head to the old potions classroom, I'm assuming he's brining Granger to look over the documents, perhaps we can have this all over before our next class, then maybe you could try actually _coming _to class for once."

Draco gave a small smile and said, "Pansy, don't you have a class that's going to start soon?"

Pansy frowned, and gave Draco a questioning look. Draco just waited, and after a moment Pansy said, "Oh, you want to go without me. That's good, just… Well, just try not to antagonize him… and get the paperwork signed."

Draco nodded and Pansy patted his arm before turning and before she closed the door behind her she said, "Good luck."


	10. Chapter 10

It was nearly ten minutes later before Draco gathered himself together enough to realize if he was going to do this he needed to hurry up, because he really didn't have that much time left. He took several deep breathes before grabbing his wand and slowly heading out. He was relieved when it appeared that most everyone was in class, except for one or two younger kids who were obviously conspiring beside the fire. Outside of the dungeons Draco still kept to the shadows, now that he had fed the light didn't hurt near as much, but it still bothered him.

After wondering the second floor corridor for a time, Draco finally asked one of the paintings, a noble looking French knight, where the painting was because he was certain he was never going to find it on his own. The painting was nearly impossible to find as it was hidden around a corner at the end of an unused corridor. When Draco finally did find it thanks to the other paintings assistance he just stared at the dragon for a time. It was a beautiful specimen, a rare one as well for it was clear that despite its coloring it was a Common Welsh dragon. For a moment, Draco distracted himself with contemplating how the dragon came to be red instead of green. Was it the painter or was the dragon a hybrid, such a creature would be rare indeed.

Draco wasn't sure how long he had been gazing at the dragon when the painting suddenly swung open and there in the hole that it left behind was Harry Potter. Draco nearly jumped out of his skin, and although he tried to hide it, it was clear he was unsuccessful when Potter raised an eyebrow. One corner of his mouth twitched, like he was considering smiling, but then he seemed to close off his expression. He opened the entrance wider and stepped to the side as he said, "Please come in."

Draco hesitated a moment, before taking a quick deep breath, and stepping past Potter into the dimly lit room. There was a moment where Draco just scanned over the room, it was dark beige, with mahogany wooden floors and a large chocolate coach with a two large arm chairs, all facing a dwindling fire. His attention quickly returned to Potter as the Gryffindor closed the painting, and asked, "Would you like to have a seat?"

Potter was already moving to the farthest chair and after he took a seat Draco hesitantly made his way to the coach, sitting on the end farthest from Potter. There was a long moment of silence before Potter said, "Your note said that you had something to discuss."

Draco glanced up at Potter, trying to read his body language and guess what he was thinking. He could always guess what the other snakes were thinking without any problem, but Potter was a completely different story. Draco took a deep breath and said, "I'm assuming Granger told you about her conversation with Pansy."

Potter raised an eyebrow and asked, "Did you set that all up?"

Draco shook his head and said, "No, that was all Pansy, and I don't even know what all she said."

Potter narrowed his eyes and asked, "What do you know about the conversation they had?"

Draco considered Potter for a moment before saying, "Only that Pansy came to the conclusion that Granger was not aware of certain laws concerning…" Draco considered for a moment what words to use before settling with, "Blood exchange."

Potter sighed and said, "She's right, Hermione and I, all we knew about damphere is what we could find in the library, and we never read anything that suggested that the ministry monitored… blood exchange."

Draco frowned and asked with a bit of an angry edge to his voice, "Then why did you do that?"

Potter sighed and as he ran a hand through his hair he asked, "Does that really matter right now, or are you still hell bent on dying? If so why did you ask to meet me?"

Draco snapped, "First of all I was not hell bent on dying, and second I definitely do not want to die by a ministry hunter."

Potter actually gave a faint smile and said, "Well then this is all rather easy. After Hermione had her little discussion with Pansy she was able to locate the proper forms, and we have them all filled out, just need your signature saying that you agree to my terms."

Draco felt a knot of worry begin to build up once more and he asked, "What _are_ your terms?"

Instead of speaking Potter pulled out the form he spoke of, Draco hadn't noticed it had been on a small end table next to the chair. Potter handed it to Draco and after a few minutes of reading through all of the legal terms, which he had to assume Granger took care of, he asked in disbelief, "You want me to feed from you every day for the rest of the month?"

Potter nodded and Draco asked, "Are you sure I'm the one with a death wish because quite frankly this could kill you."

Potter sighed and said, "I've already ran it by Madam Pomfrey and although she did not recommend it, she informed me that it is possible. So that's my deal, take it or leave it."

By the time Potter had finished speaking, Draco could clearly see the anger and determination on Potter's face and knew that no matter what he said or did at this point he would not be able to change Potter's mind. He had a few doubts, mostly he was worried that he would have to fill out paperwork every day, so everyday Potter could ask him to do something for him. Still it wasn't like Draco had a choice in the matter so with a heavy sigh he pulled a Quill from his pocket and signed the paper, sealing his fate.

When he finished he felt that knot start to form in his belly because although Potter was hiding it well he could feel his joy and sense of victory. Which seemed to double when he read over the form one more time before moving over to what Draco now realized was a painted window. He was bit surprised by the whole room in general, he felt more comfortable in it then he had anywhere else since he had transitioned.

Potter cracked the window open, but only enough to let in what had to be one of the smallest birds he had ever seen. Potter placed the form in an envelope that he pulled from his pocket and tied it to the bird's leg. After giving the bird a few treats that he must have also pulled from his pocket the bird flew off and Potter carefully closed the window

Without thinking Draco asked, "Please tell me that you didn't buy that bird?"

Potter turned and there was that infuriating raised eyebrow, and the corner of his mouth twitched as he asked, "What's wrong with Pig?"

Draco had to bight his tongue to keep from replying with the many insults that came to mind as he recalled Pansy's request that he _not_ antagonize Potter still he could help but say, "Well after your old owl, that one rather falls short."

There was a small flair of pain, but there was also another flair of joy as Potter said, "You knew what my old owl looked like."

Draco sighed and said, "It was hard to miss, since it was one of only four birds that came into the great hall that were not common and easy to come by."

Potter raised an eyebrow and asked, "And what were the other three?"

Draco didn't know why Potter was questioning him about this, but it wasn't as though he was questioning him about anything of importance so he surprisingly didn't mind so much, so he replied, "Well obviously there was my eagle owl, then some Ravenclaw had an owl from Africa, although that one was a bit of an eye sore, and Nott had a Northern Spotted owl, which he got taken because the fool didn't file the right paperwork for having an owl on the muggle's endangered species list."

Potter asked, "How do you know all this?"

Draco was surprised by the question, and for a moment he wasn't sure how he wanted to answer that question, but after a moment he decided to be honest. He wasn't sure where the thought came from, but once it came to him he said simply, "Because I'm a Malfoy."

Potter snorted and said, "That's not an actual answer."

Draco crossed his arms and gave Potter a glare. Of course it wasn't a good explanation but if Potter knew anything about purebloods he would understand that in a sense it _was_ an actual answer. Draco felt a flare of anger, entirely his own and said, "If that's all I rather have other places I need to be."

He felt a flare of pain from Potter which absolutely baffled him, and it only increased when Draco stood and took a few steps toward the door. He stopped though when Potter asked, "wouldn't it be better if you fed now, or do you want me to stop by your room later this evening?"

Draco felt the blood leave his face and he felt that knot once more beginning to form in his belly, He had almost forgotten that he had practically signed his life away. Draco took a steadying breath before turning to see that Potter was standing, still Draco forced himself not to falter as he said, "I guess now would be preferable but if you don't mind I'd like the papers signed beforehand."

Potter pulled another piece of parchment and envelope from his pocket and offered them to Draco. Draco read over the form, and asked with disbelief, "You want me to bight you?"

Potter nodded and said, "Madam Pomfrey said it would be healthier for the both of us."

Draco didn't tell Potter that he _already_ knew that it would be healthier for him, but he did think it over. He wasn't sure he could do it, the thought of it actually made him feel a bit queasy. Potter must have noticed, or at least picked up on Draco's hesitance as he said, "Madam Pomfrey said that you would probably prefer that to me actually cutting my wrist, she said something about it being less painful, which frankly didn't make much sense."

Draco knew it probably didn't make sense to Potter, but it made perfect sense to him so he said, "Very well, if that is truly what you want. Do you have any preference to _where_ I bight you?"

Potter seemed surprise, as though he had been expecting much more of a struggle or a fight before Draco gave in, but after a moment he said, "Well since you're probably going to you know, pass out afterwards, we should probably move to the bedroom."

Draco raised an eyebrow as he glanced around and asked "Bedroom?"

Potter gave a small smile and moved towards the fireplace, he pushed on the brick two down from the mantle and four over from the edge, and slowly the fireplace moved to the right to reveal a very large room with high vaulted ceilings and a bed that made his bed back at the manor look small. If Draco's heart was still beating he was certain he would have had a heart attack as it was he at the very least was on the edge of a panic attack. He knew he didn't necessarily have to breathe, but still he felt as though he needed it and he definitely was not getting enough.

Potter was silent, standing by the opening that had been made. After a few minutes Draco finally said, "You know I think the coach would do fine."

Potter gave Draco a look before saying, "Really Malfoy, you're afraid of the big bad bed? Is there anything you're not afraid of?"

Draco felt a well of anger, but he bit back every mean comment he could think of because he still had an entire month of having to get Potter to sign the papers so the ministry didn't send a hunter. So Draco stormed past Potter, quickly placed his shoes beside the bed, because for Merlin's sake his mother taught him manners. He climbed onto the bed, which was impossibly soft, and potter raised an eyebrow and said, "That can't be comfortable."

Draco narrowed his eyes and said, "Well in a few minutes I won't give a damn, now since you're the one who wanted this hurry up and tell me where you want it."

Potter sighed and slowly took off his robe before kicking his shoes aside and climbing into the bed, a bit to close for comfort in Draco's opinion but he kept that to himself. Potter slowly undid the top button of his shirt and pulled it to the side to reveal a slightly tanned shoulder. Draco must have shown his disbelief in some way because Potter said, "Madam Pomfrey recommended it, and this will be a bit easier to hide, don't you think?"

Draco let out a little huf of air then slowly, hesitantly leaned forward. At first he was grimacing, repulsed at the thought of _biting_ anyone especially Potter, but then as he came closer his senses trained onto the vein there in Potter's shoulder. Draco wasn't even aware of his fangs protruding or him leaning forward as his teeth slid through the skin like it was nothing but air. The taste was just as great, made even better by the fact that Madam Pomfrey had been right and apparently actually bighting Potter hurt him less, which meant Draco didn't _feel_ his pain. After two swallows Draco's fangs retreated, and Draco was all at once relieved and disappointed as he tasted the last few drops of blood before the wounds closed up on their own, leaving barley visible little dots on Potter's tan shoulder. Draco barely had time to roll over a bit away from Potter before he was lost to the darkness of unconsciousness.


	11. Chapter 11

Only this time, he did dream, which was a terrifying thing. It was fragmented bits of memory, at first it was just little snapshots of blurred memories of his childhood, then it was pieces of the time the dark lord was in his home, then the fire, and then even worst was the last phase of his transition, and then oddly just one little memory of when he left his room to meet Potter here. He woke up with a start, and barely glanced around, his gaze flickering over Potter who was sitting at the edge of the bed and giving his a puzzled look. Draco didn't have time to worry about what that look was all about because of that last memory. He had forgotten to lock up his room. He was off the bed and had his shoes on in a matter of seconds but before he could actually exit the room Potter grabbed his arm, nearly making him jump clean out of his skin. Potter looked both puzzled and concerned now, and without thinking Draco blurted, "I forgot to do something when I came here."

He had no idea what possessed him to say it, but Potter reluctantly let his arm go and said, "How about we meet here again later tonight."

Draco frowned and said, "The form said only once a day."

Potter snorted and said, "You slept for a lot longer than you think you did."

Although that was rather unsettling Draco did not have time to worry about it as he was out the painting and heading through the dark castle, but he could see the first rays of the morning sun which almost gave him pause, to think he slept completely through the night, so odd.

Draco rushed down towards the dungeons, trying to stay in the shadows and avoid everyone. When he finally bolted through the living space and burst into his room his stomach plummeted when he saw that the three tombs he had finally finished where absent. His breathing stuttered out and he did a quick spell to ascertain if anything else was missing to be certain _who_ had taken his things.

He took several deep breaths and marched out to the living space to find any of the snakes, and was lucky to locate Blaise, he smiled, showing too much teeth, and asked, "Where is Pansy?"

Blaise swallowed audible and said, "She headed to the great hall for breakfast nearly half an hour…" When Draco spun and headed towards the entrance to the Slytherin dorms Blaise called out, "I could try and get her for you."

Draco shook his head; there was not enough time for that. For the first time he brought in a lung full of air and attempted to use the tracking abilities his kind was supposedly pretty well known for. He ignore the many startled gasped as many students seemed to glimpse him for the first time, only to see him seething with barely contained rage. Despite the strength, the metaphorical onslaught of emotions that were trying to reach him that were not his, he simply clamped that part of himself down tight and stormed into the great hall, located Pansy, and proceeded to approach her, all while thinking of ways to get even.

The whole great hall had gone silent. All eyes turned to him and as he approached Pansy turned and with a smile made as if to jump up into his arms, but Draco held one finger out and his jaw clenched dangerously as he said in a voice so low barely she could hear, "Right now I am rather furious, and although I am the epitome of control if you don't come out with me right now and explain yourself, than I might not be able to hold myself in check."

Pansy's eyes were wide as she said quickly in a slightly choked voice, "I thought you wanted it published."

Draco had heard that with certain strong emotions his kind could release their fangs without having to be thirsty, and he found that rage was a good trigger, although probably didn't help that he was surrounded by a large portion of people who were hungry. Draco had to take a few deep breaths through his nose before he could say, "Let us discuss this somewhere else."

Pansy glanced around and muttered, "Right, prying ears and rumbling stomachs… the potions room?"

Draco gave a faint nod and Pansy all but ran out of the great hall, Draco followed at a slower pace, trying to keep his composure, but he was still furious and he needed to know the situation and what possessed the other Slytherin to take his journal as well. There wasn't anything really personal in there, but he didn't like people touching his things, and if she had a mind to make a profit off _his_ books she probably could make some profit selling some of what he had wrote to certain magazines and such, the truth was she could really make or break him and Draco wasn't sure he trusted her _that much_.

When Draco closed the door behind him, Pansy sobbed, "I'm so glad your okay, you were gone for so long, I was so worried, there wasn't an announcement, but it wouldn't be the first time the ministry tried to keep an execution quite for a little while. I really only took those books because you asked me too if… and I promise you that only the most elite publishers got their hands on a copy and they had to swear in blood ink that they would put forth some great publicity before they published. It's going to be a bestselling sensation. I'm sorry if I jumped the gun, but now isn't it even better? You get to live with the glory?"

Draco felt some of his anger dissipate because Pansy was genuine, she was telling the truth, and she wasn't hiding the emotions on her face, still… "And my journal? Why in hade's name did you take that?"

Pansy closed her eyes and said, "Draco, please don't be angry, but I was thinking about Granger's movements to try and change some of the ministry's laws, or at least just change how much control they have, and although she was terrible at it, I thought perhaps, between your book, and some key pieces from your journal, like how close you were just a few steps away from becoming a Potions Master and then their can be an expose on how the ministry forbids it because of the belief that Dampier are too much like vampires, yet it has been proven time and again that a Dampier can brew potions just as easily if not better than the average witch or wizard and the risk of possible contamination of a potion, with sweat or blood, is just that of a human witch or wizard, because when mixed with anything your blood is just that, blood. It looses any properties that might have made it above average, unlike a vampire's, that's why a Dampier can't change a human like a vampire. It's not an infectious strain of magic. Don't you see Draco, if people could just understand, then your life wouldn't have to be over, all those things you thought you could do, all those things you wanted to do, you can still do them. You don't have to give up just because your… your different."

Draco sighed when Pansy began to cry in earnest, the last of his anger dissipated, and he opened his arms. When Pansy ran into them Draco said, "Listen Pansy, even if your plan falls through, I've changed, I know I said some things that made it sound like I was perhaps a bit suicidal, but I'm not, at least not anymore, and besides, I have to survive because who else is going to help you plot a way to get your crush to propose, and then who is going to plan the wedding, because frankly, darling, without me you'd be lost, and if you have a child I bloody well better be Godfather or else I refuse to give any children you have exciting presents like ponies or brooms or estates. It's not like I'm going to have kids, so I need to help you have some so I can spoil them rotten."

Pansy snorted and said, "So we've finally accepted the fact that you're never going to marry me, but are you ever going to accept that you are a man with needs and you need to let me set you up on as many dates as it takes for you to realize what you _are_ interested in."

Draco sighed and said, "Pansy, I have enough to deal with, and frankly, I can already tell you quite a lot of what I'm not interested in, and for now that's all I care to think about, otherwise I think I might break. I'm still dealing with a recent transition, do you really want to throw hormones into the mix?"

Pansy looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "They say repression and avoidance are all really bad coping mechanisms. You need to realize what you want before it overwhelms you and you lose control." Pansy pulled back and looked Draco in the eye as she asked, "So Draco, what _do_ you want?"

Draco tugged on a fistful of hair and said, "I don't know Pansy, I just… I'm not ready for deciding something like that."

Pansy smiled as she gently took his hand, making him relent in his unconscious effort to pull his hair out, and said, "That alright my darling, whenever you are ready, I'm here for you."

Pansy kissed his hand and Draco was too shell shocked to react, for so long he had been trying to avoid that train of thought, that forbid path, that suddenly his mind had latched onto. Pansy released his hand and walked past him to the door, she gasped when she opened it and said, "Potter! What are you doing here?"

Potter had an odd expression on his face, "Hermione left something, she asked me to get it for her before meeting her in the library."

Pansy glanced back at Draco who gave a slight nod, before she continued on her way. Potter entered the Potion's room, and before Draco could think to make for the exit he asked, "What were you two talking about?"

Draco shrugged and said, "Not that it's any of your business, but Pansy and I are partners in a bit of a business adventure."

Potter visible tensed when Draco said the word partners, but relaxed a bit after, then he asked, "What had you so pissed at you _business_ partner?"

Draco sighed and said, "She jumped the gun on some important matters and I thought the worst, but everything has been sorted out."

Draco turned and headed for the door and Potter asked, "And what exactly is this business adventure?"

Draco wanted to lash out, want to tell Potter were he could stick it, wanted… well it didn't matter what he wanted because he needed to be polite and answer Potter's questions without being so vague that h came across as rude, because frankly Potter held all the power in so many ways. Draco took a deep breath and said, "I'd ask that you keep it under wraps, at least until it hits the papers, but Pansy has sent a book of mine to be published. I guess you could say I was expecting a little more notice."

Draco was just at the door when Potter said, "I'll be expecting you just after sunset."

Something about the way he said it, something in his voice, made Draco shudder.


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: I am trying to make these longer, but I am also trying to keep updating, it's been difficult I have a lot going on in my life right now and it doesn't help that I just signed on to co-write a full novel with a deadline :/ but I'm going to probably update every time I get writers block or if I end up in the hospital again (likely) I'll update a WHOLE bunch :) hope you all enjoy and thank you everyone who leaves kind reviews, they make me feel all warm and gummy inside :D_**

Draco suddenly felt more nervous than last time and that made absolutely no sense. Potter had been _reasonable_ to an extent, so far he had not asked or done anything that would explain the sudden unease Draco was feeling as he came to stand in front of the painting of the odd Dragon that was the wrong color. Draco barily had time to take a deep breath, not nearly enough to steal his spine, before Potter opened the painting with a raised eyebrow and said, "You know from now on you can just _come in_. Araxes will let you pass without a fuss."

Draco clenched and unclenched his hand in a nervous fashion as he said, "Right, of course."

Then he wanted to smack himself because he was a Malfoy! Some tension, that Draco hadn't notice till it left Potter shoulders, evaporated as he smiled and asked, "Are you going to come in, or just stand outside the portrait?"

It took everything Draco had to just slip into the room without showing any _more_ signs of how nervous he was. He wasn't sure what had him on edge only that he was, and that he felt like a live running current of magic that was ready to burst out or burn someone if he didn't get himself under control. He felt like fidgeting and bighting his lip. All things he wasn't about to let himself do so instead he got a ways into the room and asked, "So what conditions have you brewed up this time?"

Potter closed the painting and as he strolled past him to have a seat at the spot from before he said, "I'm glad you asked, because as of right now I haven't signed the papers, I thought perhaps we could negotiate."

Draco felt his gut clench, this whole thing just felt like it was going to go bad for him somehow, but what choice did he have, "And what exactly would you like to negotiate."

Potter smiled and said, "Well, primarily, what you're willing to give in exchange for my blood. Now Hermione has informed me that right now I could ask you for just about anything and you would be obligated to give it to me, so essentially however unintentional initially on my part, I managed to get you to sign your life away. Hermione insists I won't take advantage, and to some extent I won't, but… frankly this might make my transition a bit easier."

Draco felt his stomach clench and he tried to keep some of his composure as he said quietly, "Look Potter…"

Potter snapped his fingers and said, "That right there, will be the first clause." He pulled out a paper much like the ones from before but had only a basic few paragraphs at the start, when Potter tapped his wand to the paper Draco's stomach dropped out from under him, but then he said, "From now on, at least when we are in this room you have to _try_ to use my first name." He pulled his wand away from the parchment and said, "I'm not going to expect you to suddenly call me Harry all the time, but it _is_ my name and considering everything I'd like to hear you say it."

Potter's eyes' gleamed a bit in the light, and suddenly Draco was reminded faintly of his Aunt, he shuddered and said, "Okay Pot… Harry." Draco had to close his eyes and force himself to say the name, and something in him shifted, making him feel strange, but he shook it off and said, "That's reasonable, I mean anybody could get bothered by being called by their last name I guess…"

Potter shook his head and said, "Damn, Hermione's right."

Draco pursed his lips and said, "You're not going to make me call Granger or Weasley by their first names are you?"

Potter snorted, but then his expression turned serious and he said, "Please, have a seat."

Draco made his way to the spot he had sat in last time, the spot furthest from Potter, and noticed that Potter's face ticked in what might have been anger or irritation but he couldn't tell. Potter closed his eyes and took a deep breath before saying, "It turns out your not the only one at Hogwarts who's come into a, sort of, magical inheritance. I've been informed though that I am lucky in the sense that my actual transition will take place over the course of the next few weeks, possibly even a few months. In fact I might not have even noticed, nobody might have notice if my magic hadn't searched out around me and found someone that would be an ideal mate."

Potter was looking at him with an expectant expression, and Draco had a very bad feeling he knew were this was going; still he nodded and said, "Okay…"

Potter waited a moment, as though he almost expected him to say more, when he didn't Potter licked his lips and said, "I guess I'll come right out and say it, I'm a Vela… a dark Vela… and your…"

Potter made a hand gesture that vaguely encompassed Draco and blushed. He swallowed and seemed to be trying to get the courage to finish, when Draco asked, "Okay, why was Granger right?"

Potter ran his hand through his hair and said, "I thought if I could just be close to you, it would be enough… but she said that my 'inner Vela' would need to tell you, so I could… hopefully court you."

Draco nodded and said in a shaky voice, "Okay."

Potter growled and said, "Is that all you have to say? Do you even…"

Draco could feel the anger and frustration and so many other emotions boiling up inside of Potter in a dangerous fashion and he said, "Harry… I understand what you're getting at, but… it's a lot to process, a lot to think over… I guess you could say I'm a little bit in shock."

Potter's anger seemed to dissipate and he said, "I wasn't expecting you to be so calm, how can you be so calm…?"

Draco sighed and said a bit snappishly, "Look Potter, obviously you've been talking to Granger but by any chance did you get Weasley's opinion on this whole matter?"

Potter frowned and bit his lip as he said, "I was afraid, you know with the rivalry and everything…

Draco snorted and said, "Well you shouldn't worry about that, it's common knowledge in the wizarding world that when a Vela chooses a mate, it's because of magical compatibility, and unless a Vela lies or avoids their mate before they can start to form a bond, it's unheard of that a bond doesn't form. Purebloods are taught to just accept it as a natural part of the magical world, but it's still not something I was expecting."

Potter felt a devastating amount of emotions as he asked, "So you're not going to reject me?"

Draco shook his head and he could feel the relief pouring off of Potter as he sat forward on the edge of his chair. Draco took a nervous breath and said, "I'm guessing you were hoping to negotiate I spend more time with you prior to the whole, feed and pass out ordeal."

Potter frowned and said, "Well no, not exactly, I didn't…"

Draco held his hand up and asked, "Do you know anything about Vela's, particularly ones that have newly found their intended?"

Potter pushed his glasses up farther on his nose and said, "Well, I've read the only book on Dark Veela in the library…"

Draco dropped his head into his hands and said, "Yes, that book is absolutely dreadful, I'm surprised Hermione hasn't gotten access to the Gringot's library yet, there are several books on Veela, even a few on Dark Veela. Anyway the fact is that Veela in general are very physical creatures. I'm guessing that since you've realize I'm your intended you've been on edge, angry, frustrated, emotional in general, and although being around me has calmed you, your still pretty ill at ease. Your Veela will settle down if I consent to spend time with you were I'm actually conscious. Especially if there is any sort of physical contact."

Potter licked his lips and asked, "And you would be okay with that?"

Draco stared down at his hands which he clasped in his lap and said, "I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't."

Potter slowly pushed himself to his feet, and Draco glanced up, but looked back down at his hands when Potter began to slowly advance towards him. Draco had to swallow past a suddenly dry lump in his throat, it seemed like Potter was approaching him as he would an injured animal of some sort. When he got to the point where his knees were barely brushing his, Potter asked, "Can I really touch you?"

Draco sighed and slowly reached out and grabbed the hand that Potter had already sort of reached forward, as if to touch him with, but had stopped half way. He brought the hand to the side of his face because the one painting he had seen of a Veela's and it's mate had shown it gently caressing their cheek, then sort of just petting everywhere. Draco wasn't sure if Potter wanted that exactly, but at least this would hopefully stop the golden boy from questioning it, when it was clear how frazzled he was, and for some reason that bothered Draco.

When Potter let out a sound that might have been a purr and began to gently stroke his cheek from beneath his own fingers he let his hand drop, and he felt slightly like a weight had lifted. Suddenly both of Potter's hands were on his face, one was gently carding through his hair and the other was pressing gently at his chin, Draco unconsciously obeyed the silent request and found himself looking up past slightly chipped glasses and into gleaming emerald orbs. Potter's eyes were piercing his, and it looked like he was about to ask him something but then he bit his lip and Draco closed his eyes and said, "Harry, considering the whole situation is pretty complicated enough as it is, how about you not over complicate it more by assuming I'm going to react one way or another. If you want something ask, I can't promise I can give you everything you want, but I'm not going to deny you unless I have reason, and I'll tell you that so you don't freak out and think I'm rejecting you, because like I said, I'm not."

When Draco opened his eyes he was surprised to see Potter smile, a true genuine smile, the likes of which Draco had rarely seen on the golden boy's face and after a moment he looked nervous once more as he asked, "Do you think… Do you think you could take off your shirt?" When Draco didn't immediately respond, and he saw his eyebrows draw together, he added, "I really appreciate being able to touch you, even if it's just your face, but… I'm still on edge, I feel like…"

Potter frowned, and then grimaced as he couldn't find the words to articulate what he wanted to say, but then Draco said, "Alright, I can do that, but do you want to do that all here? It can't be comfy just standing there."

Potter glanced at the bedroom, which was still opened up, and Draco noticed for the first time that his pupils were blown. Potter seemed to try and steel himself and gently reached down and took Draco's hand, using it to lever him up onto his feet and gently tug him into the bedroom. When he was met by no resistance it seemed to ease something in him, but when they finally got into the bedroom and Potter looked into his eyes, he hesitated.

Draco took a deep, slightly shaky breath to try and steady his nerves, before slowly reaching up and undoing the clasp to his robe, letting it fall to the ground in a heavy heap. Potter was staring at him with wide eyes, with even wider pupils, and as Draco began to undo the first button, Potter licked his lips. Draco wanted to growl in frustration when his fingers began to tremble slightly by the second button, but eventually he had the buttons undone and his slipped off his shirt and shoes before glancing at Potter, who looked to be in a trance, and then climbing onto the bed. Potter sucked in a deep breath before he pulled his muggle shirt over his head, slipped out of his shoes and pants, leaving only his sox's and boxers before he slowly climbed onto the bed after Draco.


End file.
